A New Love, A New Life
by Vampgrl1
Summary: When Sam found Bella in the woods after Edward left in New Moon, he took her to Jacob's instead of Charlie’s. Then Jacob imprinted on her. How will Bella react? Will she love again? Probably rated T.
1. Jacob's House

**Ok…new story! I hope you enjoy this one also.**

**BPOV**

Slowly, I cried myself to sleep.

I felt two strong arms pick me up and start running.

The next morning, I woke up to find my self in a new bed. By the way that the room looked, it was Jacob's.

I slowly got out of bed and went out to the living room.

I saw that Jacob was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

He must have heard me come in because he turned around a gave me a sad smile.

"How ya doing?" he asked, coming and wrapping his arms around me.

I started sobbing and he didn't try to stop me. He just let me sob against his chest.

He took me to his room and sat down with me on his lap.

After a while, I calmed down and looked at him.

He looked at me and then a look came in his eyes and he looked like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Jacob are you ok?" I asked.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh um yeah im fine. Do you want something to eat? Drink?" he asked.

"No thanks. But just curious but why am I here and not at Charlie's?" I asked.

"Because you needed to get away. So I called Charlie and he said you could stay as long as you like. Emily already went and picked out clothes and stuff that you needed. Its all in that corner," he said, pointing to a corner by his closet door.

I nodded.

"What about school?" I asked.

"You'll be going to La Push High," he said, grinning.

I had a feeling that, that had something to do with me being one year older than him and that he would be able to show me off to his friends.

I must have dazed off because I noticed that Jacob was calling my name.

"Bella? Bella? Ok your back. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Ok well its going to be chilly tonight so you might want to wear something warm," he said.

"Ok."

He set me on the bed and walked out to the living room.

I went over to my bad and got out a grey sweatshirt that said 'Forks HS' and some grey sweat pants that said the same thing on the left leg.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out to the living room.

Jacob was standing by the door with a coat over his right arm and a key in his left hand.

"What's the jacket for?" I asked.

"You," he said. "Now lets go or were going to be late."

We walked out the door and to a little garage right by the house.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"A four-wheeler," he said.

He went in and I heard something crank up.

He pulled out on a two-seater four-wheeler.

"Get on," he said.

I climbed on and we were off to the bonfire.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but im tired so im going to bed. Well I hope you liked it and I wont update this story till I have at least 5 reviews. So pleeease review.**

**Byee**

**Vampgrl1**


	2. Bonfire and Confessions

**Alrighty well…I got OVER 5 reviews so im very happy about that.**

**And if it weren't for Sophie, you wouldn't be getting this chapter till probably Monday because im busy this weekend so thank her in your review or something if you want. =)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight…there. Hehe**

**BPOV**

We were riding along a dirt path on the way to the bonfire.

I was holding on to Jake really tight because knowing my luck, I would fall off of the four-wheeler.

Finally, we got there.

There was a huge fire and around it sat a couple of people.

Me and Jake got off and put our helmets on the seats.

We walked over and everyone turned their heads toward us.

"Bella, this is Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Sam, and Emily," Jacob said, pointing out all of them.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Hiya."

"Hello."

"Hi," I said, giving a short wave.

"Here Bella, why don't you sit down and ill go get us some hot dogs," Jake said, walking over to a grill.

"So Bella, why were you laying on the forest ground when Sam found you?" Jared asked.

All of a sudden, the huge hole in my heart got deeper and more painful.

I winced, thinking about _him_.

"Oh…Bella I didn't mean…"

I gave a sad smile.

"Its ok. You didn't know," I said.

"May I ask why that's such tender topic?"

I then started sobbing and Jacob ran over to me and pulled me in to his arms.

"God damnit, Jared," Jacob growled.

"No –sob- its not –sob- his fault," I said, in between sobs.

Jacob picked me up and started walking down the beach. I didn't know where we were going because I had my face buried in his shirt.  
I felt him stop and sit down.  
I lifted my head and found that we were sitting on the sand, long away from the bonfire.

I looked up at Jacob the same time he looked down at me and our eyes met.

Slowly, he lowered his head down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

He moved his lips in sync with mine and we shared a passionate kiss for a while.

It felt like the hole in my heart healed a little.

Finally, he pulled his head back and he had the biggest smile on his face.

I giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked, confusion on his face.

I giggled again.

"Nothing," I said. I leaned my head against his chest and looked out across the ocean.

Then I remembered something.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"What was that look earlier in your bedroom? You looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Why did you have that look on your face?" I asked.

He tensed at first and then slowly I could feel him calm down.

"Bella I have to tell you something."  
He took a deep breath.

"Im a werewolf. That look that you saw, it was calling imprinting," he said, looking down at my face for my reaction.

I carefully thought about it.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"Its…its when a werewolf finds their true love," he explained.

"So…im your true love?" I asked.

"…Yeah," he said.

I sat there and pondered it in my head for a while. I couldn't understand why he hadn't shown that look when we saw each other at my house.

"Then why didn't you show that look when you were at my house with Billy that one day?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't a werewolf then."

"Oh."

I stayed quiet for a while just enjoying the quiet and peaceful moment.

"Bella are you ok? I mean with me imprinting on you?" he asked.

"I guess," I said.

He let out a breath. He reached down at my face and caressed my cheek.

I smiled. Then another part of the hole in my heart healed.

He smiled and lifted my chin so that my lips met his.

We shared another passionate kiss for a while.

We pulled away and smiled. Then to ruin the moment, I yawned.

"Damnit," I murmured.

He chuckled.

"Im tired too so why don't we head back to the house and get some rest?" he asked, pulling me up.

"Sure," I said.

When we got back to the bonfire, everyone just stared at us.

"She's fine." Was all Jake said.

We got on to the four-wheeler and headed back home.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**APOV**

Ugh! I cant believe that self-absorbed, asshole!

I cant believe he made us leave Bella behind just because he thought she was in danger.

If he's that so damn worried about her then he should just change her. Sheesh!

"Alice honey, calm down. Your about to make my head explode from all the anger. Just go on a shopping trip," he said. He always knew that a shopping trip would calm me down.

"I'll even go with you if you want me too," he said.

I sighed.

"Fine," I said.

I grabbed my purse and keys and heading out to my Porsche. **(I know that she isn't suppose to have it but oh well)**

We sped towards the nearest mall and I immediately went for the nearest sale.

As I was picking out clothes, I thought about different ways to hurt Edward but not kill him.  
"Alice," Jasper groaned.

"Sorry," I said.

I ran over to him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

He smiled and I returned to looking for clothes. Im not going to worry about Edward on this shopping trip. Im going to have fun…well at least as much fun as I can.

**AN: Like it? Lets see…im going to ask for 25 reviews. Also, I am going to have a poll on who you want Bella to go with. Go to my profile to vote. Please vote on the poll instead of leaving me a review as your pick because its easier on the poll. Also if you answer with a review anyway, its not going to count as the 25. Heh…sorry!**

**Vampgrl1**


	3. Victoria

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!! Its just that school is being a real hassle and I have 4 projects to do. But im updating now! (cowers) Ok..here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…now please let me type so my readers don't get mad at me!**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I sat up and stretched and yawned.

I went out to the leaving room to find Billy sitting at the kitchen table and Jacob no where to be seen.

"He went out to talk with Sam," Billy said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," I said.

I went back to Jacob's room and changed. I put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said 'That's what she said.'  
I left the house and decided to take a walk around the reservation.

I ended up down at the beach where a bunch of people were out having fun.

I sighed and continued my walk along the beach.

After a while though, I got so far down the beach that there was no more people.

I looked out across the water and noticed something orange, like a flame, floating above the water.

I squinted at it and noticed that it was coming closer.

I started backing up when all of a sudden, my back hit something hard.

I screamed and turned around.

It was Jacob.

I sighed and looked back out at the water and noticed that the flame was gone.

I turned back to Jacob.

"What were you looking at, Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw something," I said, trying to reassure myself and him.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were looking at something very intently," he said.

"Yeah, im sure. Don't worry about it."

He gave me a worried glance then brushed it off.

"So, why are you way out here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to take a walk," I said.

"Okay. Well, do you want to head back to the house to have some lunch? Im starving."

"Sure," I said.

We walked back, hand in hand.

**APOV**

"Alice! Alice! What did you see?!" Jasper yelled.

"Bella…water…Victoria," was all I got out.

"What about Bella, water, and Victoria?" Jasper asked.

By then, I had calmed down enough to explain.

"Bella was walking along a beach and then turned to looked at the water when she notices a flame above the water…which is Victoria's hair. Victoria starts getting closer and Bella starts backing away and then…it just disappears. I don't know what happens after that. I cant see anything else! Why cant I see what happens?!" I screamed

Jasper looked shocked.

"Well Alice…I don't know why you cant see anything else. That confuses me too. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about this. Maybe he can explain."

"No. I need to see if Bella's ok. I have to make sure that she didn't get hurt," I said.

I went to my closet and pulled out a suitcase and then went to my dresser and started loading my clothes in the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"Forks."

After me and Jasper got done packing our clothes, we headed out to the car.

As we were walking out, Edward got in our way.

"Where are you two going?" he asked, eyeing our suitcases.

"Forks," I said, stepping around him.

He stepped in my way.

"Oh no your not. I told you to leave Bella alone." He said.

"Yes, I am. You cant stop me," I said.

"No. I told you to leave her alone." I said.

"Listen Edward! I saw a vision of her encountering Victoria! I don't know what happens after that because my vision goes blank! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO HER! I NEED TO KNOW THAT SHES OK!" I screamed.

This time, he was in too much shock to stop me walking out the door.

Me and Jasper got into the car and headed to Forks, Washington.

**BPOV**

After we got back to the house, we had sandwiches and then watched some TV.

We fought for about 10 minutes on what to watch, then finally…Jake gave it.

I had decided on Americas Funniest Videos. I needed something to make me laugh.

I was still thinking about what I saw at the beach. I still don't understand what that flame was above the water.

I wasn't planning on telling Jake either.

Knowing him, he would get pissed and ask me why I didn't tell him sooner and then go looking for it.

I didn't want him doing that, so I kept my mouth shut.

When I turned to talk to Jake, I found that he was leaning against a pillow, asleep.

I smiled and leaned my head against his side and also fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you liked it! **

**The sequel to Forever Unknown is either coming out tonight or tomorrow. I still haven't made up my mind.**

**Also…WHOS EXCITED FOR NEW MOON???**

**I AM! Haha**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review!**

**Vampgrl1**


	4. Proper Meeting

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. I've slowly been updating all my stories. A while ago, I updated Bella Bellaire and now im updating this one. Im probably going to update Revenge soon. Im not sure. Ok well here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Ok fine you can have all the character but can I at LEAST have Jake?**

**Stephanie Meyer: NO!**

**Me: *pouts* Fine. Poor little me don't own no body.**

**JPOV**

I woke up to find Bella asleep against my side.

I smiled and slowly shifted her to where she was against the pillow.

I got up and headed in the kitchen to make us some pancakes or something. Knowing me, I would eat about 5 or 6 and Bella would probably eat about 2. I made enough batter to make 8 and started cooking.

As I was finishing up, I started hearing her stir in her sleep and then I heard the couch creak as she got up. Then she walked in and looked at the pancakes.

"Mmm, it looks good Jake. It smells good too. How bout you go ahead and set that on the table and I'll grab the plates, forks, and syrup?" she said.

"Sure."

I grabbed the plate of pancakes and headed to the dining room. I set them down and then in walked Bella with all the stuff.

We both sat down and started digging in.

As I had predicted, I at 6 and she ate 2. We both then started cleaning up and then went in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked. She looked thoughtful and then looked back at me.

"I want to meet everyone in your group of friends. Properly, I mean. Because last time, I think it was Jared who said something and um well you know what."

I nodded my head and pondered the idea in my head.

"Sure," I finally said.

"Everyone will probably be at Sam and Emily's. The werewolves will be eating no doubt." I said.

She giggled.

"So who all is a werewolf?" Bella asked.

"Sam, me, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Leah."

"So is there anyone who isn't a werewolf yet?" Bell asked.

"Umm there's Quil, Collin, and Brady," I said.

"Oh."

"Ok, so let me go get changed and then I will take you to go meet everyone." I said.

She nodded and I got up and headed to my room.

I grabbed a random t-shirt out of my drawer and then walked out of my room.

She was standing there with my jean jacket, one of my t-shirts, and her jeans on. I have to say she looked pretty good.

She smiled.

"What?" she asked.

I gulped.

"Uh, nothing. You ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we headed out to my motorcycle.

I stopped and turned to Bella.

"By the way, don't stare at Emily's face, please. Sam already feels guilty." I said. I smiled down at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Sam lost control one day and he transformed and when he did, his claw hit the side of Emily's face. He regrets it every single day." I said.

Bella's face looked heartbroken.

"Aw, that's so sad. And Jake, you should know I wouldn't stare." She said.

"I know, I just wanted to give you a warning."

We both got on my motorcycle and headed over to Sam and Emily's.

When we got there, everyone was sitting around the table eating bacon, eggs, and toast.

I grabbed a plate and began filling it.

"Jake!" Bella said.

I looked at her questioningly.

"You already ate. Aren't you full?" she asked.

I scoffed.

Emily laughed.

"Bella, you'll get used to it. They eat like this twenty-four seven. By the way, im Emily." She said.

She gave Bella a hug and Bella smiled.

I noticed Bella's eyes linger on her face for a second and then she looked down at me.

She smiled lovingly and bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

The guys then started cackling and I turned and glared at them.

"Shut up. You'll find your imprint one day too, ya know," I said.

All of their jaws dropped.

"S-she's your imprint?" Paul asked.

I nodded and turned and smiled at Bella. She smiled back.

"Awesome!" Jared said.

Everyone started laughed and we all settled in to a relaxed mood.

**AN: Whew! Im glad I finally got to updating. Well review please!**

**Vampgrl1**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Im soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've just been realllly busy with finals and all. But im finally out of school for the summer! So I'll be able to update a little more often but not by much. My mom is making me work this summer –groans-. But I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: -quickly says:- IDONTOWNTWILIGHT!**

**BPOV **

I quickly found the whole group very fun to be around and…very immature.  
It was mostly all of the guys (including Jacob) that were immature. Emily was always calm and relaxed. Every once and a while she would pitch a joke in and they would all laugh and chuckle.

But as the night went on, I found myself dozing off in Jake's arms. After about the 10th time, I heard Emily's voice and then I felt Jake get up. I instantly woke up.

"Oh, Bella. I was just about to take you home," Jake said. I shook my head no.

"No. You stay and have a good time. I'll walk home and I'll see you when you get back." I smiled to top off my comment. He looked like he was contemplating it.

"Are you sure, Bella? I promise its not a problem to go home."

I shook my head again and smiled. "Nope. Im fine. Stay and have a good time."  
I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and started heading back towards Jake's house. As I was walking, I started getting the feeling that I should have taken Jake up on his offer. I wasn't feeling to great about walking back alone.  
I shivered and pulled Jake's hoodie closer to my body.

As I was drawing closer to Jake's house, I heard a gasp. I immediately turned and looked around. Nothing. I started walking again, a little faster, towards Jake's house. I was almost to the porch when I heard my name.

"Bella?"

I slowly turned around and stared right into golden orbs.

**AN: -gasp- Who could it be? Sorry that the chapter is so short but I really don't feel good. I think im sick. But I'll update as soon as I can.**

**So I have a challenge for all of you. If you can answer this question then you get a character in the story. Here's the information that I would need from you:**

***A name (it doesn't have to be your name)  
*A description of your character. (like the gender, hair choices, type of clothes, etc.)  
*Your favorite single character in Twilight or you can make someone up. (It can not be Edward, sorry ladies)  
*What creature you want to be. The choices are werewolf, human, or vampire.**

**ALL OF THIS INFORMATION NEED TO BE IN YOUR REVIEW OTHERWISE YOU WILL ****NOT**** BE CHOSEN**

**Im only going to take the first two people that guess the answer. Also, it depends on your description of your character. If you give me some blunt answer like pretty, then im not going to choose you. But if you give me something that I can work with, then you have a good shot.  
Here's an example that I would call almost perfect for me at least: Blue eyes, straight blonde hair, female, slim, tall, has a rude attitude except towards friends, has a rose tattoo on her wrist, has nose ring, etc.**

**So this is how your review should look if you're participating:**

**(Comments on story)**

**Contest:  
(Answer)**

**Character:  
(Name)  
(Character description)  
(Favorite Character choice or made-up character description)**

**You don't necessarily have to put the Contest: and Character: part.**


	6. Leave Now

**Yay I can finally update! I've been sooo busy with getting ready for school and planning my birthday **

**So I'm sorry. So onto the contest!**

**The winner is ….. Greenie101! You'll find out what she guessed at the end of the chapter :D**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god Bella, I cant believe it's you!" I was immeadiantly wrapped up in small, petite arms.

"Alice? Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. She looked at me with a worried look.

"I saw a vision of you and Victoria. You were walking along the beach and then you looked over and saw her hair blowing out of the water. You backed up and then my vision just disappeared. I didn't know what happened to you so I rushed down here as fast as I could. But now I see that Jacob or someone must have hugged you because I can't see werewolves so if one of them hugged you, then you would have disappeared along with them. "She said.

I just stood there for a moment and let what she said sink in. So Alice can't see Jacob or any of the others for that fact.

"Alice, is Edward with you?" I asked, hesitant.

She shook her head. "No, only Jasper is with me." She looked behind her and Jasper slowly walked out, taking in all his surroundings.

Then he finally looked at me. He gave a slight smile.

"Hey Bella."

I gave a small smile. "Hi Jasper."

I looked back at Alice. "Alice, I'm really happy to see you guys again but I'm happy now. And I really don't need Edward here either."

"To late for that Bella," I heard a voice say.

I froze.

I slowly looked towards the place that the voice came from.

"E-Edward? Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, slowly taking a step back and then collapsing to my knees.

He slowly walked towards me but then knelt about 3 feet away.

"I came after you Bella. I heard that Alice saw a vision of you and Victoria and then you disappearing. I knew immeadiantly that it had to involve the wolves." He sneered. "So I came as fast as I could."

He started walking towards me again but someone quickly got in his way.

"Ha. I knew I smelled something foul. What are you doing here bloodsucker? Leave Bella alone. Me and her are imprinted now so leave," Jacob said. He turned around and helped me up and then put his arm around my waist and started leading me inside.

But Edward quickly grabbed my arm and made me turn around and look at him.

"Are you happy with him?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm happy. Now leave Edward. You shouldn't have come back," I said, continuing walking.

Edward nodded.

"Goodbye Bella."

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LITTLE UPDATE! xO I start school tomorrow so I have to go get ready for tomorrow morning which I have to get up at 5 IN THE MORNING! XD**

**It just stinks. Well bye everyone! Review please!**

**Vampgrl1**


End file.
